Milking Piper 2
by All Powerful Demigod
Summary: Set a few weeks after Milking Piper, Piper once again goes to The Jackson residence for another hot and steamy affair. All Asults. Adult fic. Consensual. Erotica. Lemon. PLEASE REVIEW. DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIOARDAN, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. Check out my other lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry im late again, but my father got sick and had to go to the hospital. Anyway here's Capter 1. Enjoy**

"It was Saturday, and my husband Percy was off at a convention for the weekend, leaving me home alone. I'd spent the morning gardening, then showered, and now I was at loose ends. I decided it was as good a time as any for a session with my breast pump, so I took off my blouse and bra and had just fetched the pump when the doorbell rang. I dropped the pump onto the living room lounger, grabbed my blouse and shrugged it back on, doing up the buttons as I looked through the front door peephole. It was Piper.

"I froze for a second, my hands falling away from the still-unfastened buttons. "Piper," I said to myself, a bunch of conflicting emotions washing through me. "Piper, Piper, Piper. Well well." Then I took a breath, plastered a big smile on my face, and threw the door open. "Hi Piper!" I chirped as she came in and put her arms around me in a squeezing hug. I felt her breasts - her big breasts - mashing against mine. Ever since we were roommates in college, Piper has been the beautiful one, in contrast to my just-okay-on-my-better-days looks. Her hair is adeep brunette, mine a non-descript blonde. Her legs are long, mine short. Her nose is turned up and cute, mine long and straight and mannish. Her lips are full and pouty... and so on. The only physical thing I've ever had over her was tits. She was pretty lean up there, while my girls have always been a robust double-D, and have kept their shape pretty nicely even now that I'm well into my thirties."

"But when Piper got pregnant, her tits ballooned out like they were connected to a filling-station air hose. Soon they were bigger than mine, and now, four months after the baby was born, they still are. And they're a nicer shape than mine too, judging from the peeks I've had when Piper breastfed her daughter in front of me.

She released me from our hug and looked into my eyes. "I've been out running errands, and I took a chance you'd be home," she said. "We haven't seen much of you and Percy lately, Annabeth." Her face took on an enquiring expression."

"Yeah. We've been busy with work stuff. Both of us," I mumbled.

"Well I'm glad I caught you today," she said. "I know Percy's away, but you and I can have a nice visit, just the two of us, if you aren't doing anything..." Her voice trailed away as her eyes fixed on the front of my blouse, which was still mostly unbuttoned. "Um... are you doing anything, Annabeth?"

I fingered a button, but didn't fasten it. "No, nothing that can't wait. C'mon in; I'll open a bottle of wine." I went into the kitchen to get a Chardonnay Nectar from the 'fridge, and Piper strolled into the living room. "How's little Emily doing?" I called out to her as I opened the wine."

"She's doing great. My otherwise-useless husband is happy to spend the day playing nursemaid, and he's got a good supply of my milk in the 'fridge - so I'm released from the chains of motherhood for the day."

When I joined Piper, open bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other, she was sitting on the sofa, holding my breast pump. "Annabeth?" she said, "Why do you have a breast pump?"

"I blushed in spite of myself. "Well... I'll tell you," I said, and then, taking my time, I poured us each a glass of wine, gave one to Piper, and sat down across from her in the easy chair. "You remember that conversation we had a few weeks ago?" I asked. "You told me all about this fantastic fucking session you had with... someone. A session where the two of you played with your breast milk - he sucked it out of you, you squirted it all over him, and in general you both just went wild with titty-milk. That was the expression you used, I think: 'we went wild with titty-milk.'"

"Yes, I remember," Piper said, and she was about to say something else, but I talked over her."

"Well, I don't know if you could tell, Piper, but that story just blew my mind. The way you described the sex, described the sensation of having a man suck milk out of you at the same time he fucked you with his big cock - you did say it was a big cock, didn't you?" She opened her mouth to answer, but again I just went on. "It blew my mind, Piper. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard in my life. It was as if you'd triggered some kind of latent fetish in me - this incredible turn-on that I never knew existed before." I paused, letting that sink in. Piper was looking at me blank-faced, the breast pump forgotten in her hands. "So I thought about that for a while, and I masturbated over it a few times, and then I did some research on the web. I learned that this is something that a lot of women do - using their milk as a part of their sex-play. Even women who haven't had babies do it. They use some methods to induce lactation, just so they'll have milk for their husbands and boyfriends to suck."

"Huh..." Piper said slowly. "So that's what you're doing? You're using this pump to induce lactation? Is that all it takes?"

"Sometimes that's all it takes. Being sucked on a lot, over a few weeks or months. When I'm home I get Percy to latch onto me and give me a suck whenever we happen to think of it, and during the day at work I use the pump in the ladies room. And of course I use it while he's away, like this weekend."

"And is it working?" she asked. "Are you, um, getting milk?" She unconsciously lifted a hand to her own breasts."

"Yup!" I said proudly. "It's only a little so far, but it's a start. And you were right: It is incredibly sexy having Percy suck on me and get a mouthful of milk. It's just fucking amazing." I felt myself blushing, and also getting damp between my legs. Just thinking about some of the sessions Percy and I had had lately was enough to make me meltingly hot.

"And... um... Percy likes it, I take it?" Piper asked, reminding me of something that ended my horny reverie with a thump.

I forced a smile. "He loves it. He's been fucking me cross-eyed the past few weeks. He and I both have a lot to thank you for, Piper. For telling me about this hot little kink, I mean."

"Um... yeah," she said, looking nervous. "It's great that you two are having so much fun." Then she held up the breast pump. "So how do you like this thing? I've got an electric one at home, and it works okay, but it makes so much noise I feel like I'm hooking my boob up to a cement mixer!"

"It works fine," I said. "Go ahead and try it out."

"Oh, really? You wouldn't mind? I'm actually pretty full right now, so it'll be nice to take the pressure off." She unbuttoned and took off her blouse, and then her bra. The bra was a sturdy-looking thing with absorbent pads in the cups - just the sort of thing I was hoping I'd need sometime soon. When she was topless she fumbled with the pump a bit, fitting the funnel-shaped part over her left tit. "So now I just squeeze this handle, right? Ah, I got it... Yeah. This works great!"

It was working on her a lot better than it ever had with me. The milk started gushing out of her after her third or fourth pump of the handle, spraying out into the device with a loud squirting sound and then flowing down into the attached bottle."

"Wow," I said. "The milk just pours out of you, doesn't it?" I stood up and went over to where Piper was sitting, wanting to get a closer look. "Holy Hera, that is so sexy! No wonder-" I broke off."

"Piper looked up at me. "No wonder what?"

Instead of answering, I reached down and gently pushed the pump away from her chest. "You hardly even need this thing, do you? I bet you can get all the milk you want just using your fingers!" I cupped my hand around her left breast and gave it a firm but loving caress. Then I put my thumb and bent forefinger behind her nipple and squeezed. Sure enough, a generous spray of milk came out, needle-fine jets squirting from five or six different parts of her nipple. "Wow, look at that!" I said, opening my hand to give her tit another stroking caress."

"Piper looked up at me with a hazy smile that showed she was starting to feel as horny as I was. "You like that?" she asked. I squeezed behind her nipple again, and this time most of the milk squirted into the palm of my hand, and I brought the hand up to my mouth to lick off the droplets that clung there. Then I once more cupped her tit and moved my thumb and forefinger to her nipple to give her another milking squeeze, and another, and another..."

"Mmm, nice," Piper said, running her hand slowly up my arm. "You remember all the fun times you and I had in college?" She looked up at me hungrily, her beautiful mouth open slightly, her lips trembling. Her hand moved from my arm to my left breast, lightly stroking me "How about we take our clothes off?" she asked. "We could lay that quilt out on the floor and-"

The next sound that came from Piper's mouth was a shriek of pain, because I was clamping my thumb and forefinger down on her nipple with all the strength in my right hand."

"After a second or two she managed to pull her tit out of my grasp, and she scrambled away from me, falling off the sofa and onto the floor. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" she yelled, holding her left tit with both the Hades, Annabeth! What the hell? Ow, ow, ow, fuck!"

"I stood over her, triumphant. "That's for fucking my husband, Piper." I said this very calmly, and I wasn't faking. I felt calm, and I felt good. All the anger that had been stewing in me for the past few weeks seemed to be gone, drained out of me like dirty water from the kitchen sink."


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god!" Piper blubbered. She was sitting on the floor now, her knees drawn up and her back hunched over, still cradling her breast in both hands. "You know about... that? Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Annabeth! I'm so, so, sorry! I didn't mean to- I mean, I wasn't thinking... I was so horny, and... and... Shit that hurt! Jesus Christ!"

I went and poured myself another glass of wine and took it over to the sofa, sitting near where Piper was still huddled on the floor.

As I sat down, Piper looked up at me, tears on her cheeks. "Do you hate me, Annabeth?" she sniveled."

"No, I don't hate you, Piper." I started to reach toward her to pet the side of her head, but she flinched away from me with a whimper, closing her eyes. Piper is about four inches taller than me and in better physical shape, but she's always been a submissive sort. In her sophomore year at college she got into an S&M relationship with a man, and would regularly come home with her ass so sore from spankings that she'd wouldn't be able to sit down. "I don't hate you, Piper," I repeated, drawing my hand back. "I'm not even mad at you any more. I guess I'm just a big softy to let you off so easy, but I figure one good nipple-pinch is enough to pay off your debt to society." Then I gave her a warning look. "Mostly, anyway."

"Really? You'll forgive me? Oh god, I hope so. I couldn't stand it if we weren't friends anymore more. With my husband being such a jerk lately, you're the best thing in my life, Annabeth. You're-" She broke off, her face going pale as something occurred to her. "Oh my god... Percy. Annabeth, you haven't broken up with Percy over this, have you? You haven't thrown him out-?"

"I laughed. "Thrown him out? Heck no, Piper. He's just at a convention for the weekend, honest. Mind you, I didn't let him off the hook scot free any more than I did you." I put my wine down and stood up, reaching for the quilt that lay folded over the back of the sofa. "Now come on. Let's take our clothes off and fool around, like you said. We can do it here, on this quilt, just like you did with Percy."

Piper sucked in a breath. "He- he told you? Is that how you found out?"

"He told me, but that's not how I found out. I've been married to Percy for eight years, Piper, and he can't keep any secrets from me. And when he started turning white every time I mentioned your name, along with some other little clues, I knew something was up. Finally I confronted him and he admitted it." As I was talking I had laid the quilt out on the floor, then taken off my blouse, shorts and panties. I went over to where Piper was still sitting on the floor, looking like a bad little girl who's been well and truly scolded. I stood close to her, my cunt at the level of her eyes. "So I slapped his face," I went on, "called him a few choice names, and then I took him to bed and had him tell me the whole story." I grinned down at her, showing my teeth. "That was quite an experience... sitting on my husband's fat cock, listening to him describe all the juicy details of you two fucking, about him sucking and squeezing the milk out of you, about him coming inside your cunt, and then later onto your face and

"between your tits... That was his favorite part, you know - when he tit-fucked you with all your milk squirting and dribbling out and making your tits all slippery for his cock. He liked that very much!"

"Sh- Annabeth..." Piper said uncertainly, stroking my lower leg with a trembling hand. "I'm so sorry..."

"Yeah, yeah. You said that already, and I said I forgive you. Now let's forget it. How's your nipple?"

Her face went into an exaggerated pout as she took her hand from my leg and cupped it over her left tit again. "It hurts!"

"Well," I said, taking her by the shoulders and coaxing her to her feet, "let's make sure it still works, shall we?" When she was on her feet in front of me I dipped my head down and took the bruised nipple between my lips and sucked hard on it."

"Ow!" Piper complained, but she didn't try to pull away. And after a few seconds, I felt her milk, warm and sweet, flowing into my mouth. She let out a soft moan, and as if by its own accord my hand found its way to her crotch, rubbing her pussy through her skirt and panties. She made another, louder moan, and then I felt her hand between my legs, a couple of fingers probing a little ways into me and coming out wet, then spreading that wetness around over my clit."

"I pulled back from Piper's breast, replacing my mouth with a massaging hand. "You see?" I said, weaving a little unsteadily on my feet, "your nipple still works fine." I squeezed gently around the areola, and a multi-stream spray of milk came out, some of it covering the distance between her body and mine and landing on my chest.

"I like having you nurse on me, Annabeth," she said, her eyes half closed and her fingers moving busily over my cunt. "Do it some more, please."

"Take the rest of your clothes off, Piper," I ordered."

"Yes, Sweetie," she said meekly. Then, just as she was stepping out of her panties, "Oh, wait... you have milk too, don't you? You said you did! Can I suck on you, Annabeth? Please?"

"I ignored her, and just reached for her gorgeous, chocolate colored thatch of pubic hair. I buried my fingers in the soft curls, pressing up against her moist cunt lips, pushing up some more until my two middle fingers slid into her. She made a throaty purring sound and put her hands on my shoulders. "Oh, Annabeth," she murmured, resting her forehead against mine. "You always were so good at turning me on, making me wet and horny, making me come... You remember how much fun we had in college, how we would take care of each other whenever one of us didn't have a date?"

"That was a laugh. Piper was never without a date when she wanted one, and "taking care of each other" generally consisted of me servicing her, worshiping her glorious body, fingering her and licking her until she had one of her thrashing, squealing orgasms. Then as often as not she would hop out of bed and get dressed to go out with some boy, some clueless meathead of a jock who would soon be roughly shoving his prick into the same place that I had just treated with such loving, delicate attention. But whatever. There's no good in fretting over stuff that's past and done with, I always say. I kept on finger-fucking Piper, kept on massaging her clit, and she kept on making the soft noises of pleasure."

"After a while, she brought her hand up to her right breast - she was avoiding the one whose nipple I had pinched, I noted - and began squeezing it to make milk squirt out and spray onto my tits. "Do you like that, Annabeth?" she asked. She rotated her torso a few degrees from side to side to make her milk go all over my upper body."

"I loved it. I forgot about fingering Piper's pussy, and instead concentrated on the sensation. The warmth of the milk made it feel soft almost to imperceptible, like the caress of a breath. The many little jets hitting me at the same time made for an exquisitely delicate tickling sensation, and then the milk running down my skin as it accumulated, cooling, collecting in rivulets, dripping off my nipples, added one final sense of abundance, of richness. So much milk was coming out of her! I made a soft groan in the back of my throat, not too different from the sound Piper had been making seconds ago. "We need to lie down," I said, already lowering myself onto the quilt."

"We settled into seated positions, and then our faces came together in a kiss. This was something we'd hardly ever done before, even when we were roommates-with-benefits in college, so we did it awkwardly at first, with Piper pulling away to smile and giggle embarrassedly. But every time she did that I yanked her face to mine again with my hand at the back of her neck, once more pressing my lips against hers, pushing my tongue into her mouth, letting her know who was boss."

"When I'd had my fill of kissing, I laid down on my back. "Feed me," I said, tugging and nudging at her to position her with her tit over my mouth.

"You want my milk, Annabeth?" she cooed. "I've got lots more, and it's all for you, Sweetie. All for you!" She moved slowly, hovering her big tit over my face, then lowering herself enough so the nipple grazed across my lips. I lifted my head, latching onto her and sucking hard. "Ahhh," she sighed. "That's it! Take it, Sweetie. Suck it out of me!"

"I sucked, feeling the little jets hitting my tongue and the insides of my cheeks. I pulled more and more milk into my mouth, savoring it. I tried to compare the taste of Piper's milk to my own, since I'd tasted my own many times, sipping down the little demitasse-worth I could coax out of myself with the pump. As nearly as I could tell we tasted the same - sweet and warm and wonderful. Her milk was still a little watery, but I knew that would change as I took more from her. As her breasts started to empty, the later milk would be thick and creamy."

"I swallowed what was in my mouth and gave Piper a nudge to one side so I could switch from her right tit to the left. "Ow! That one's still sore!" she complained as I started sucking again. Instead of answering I just sucked harder, at the same time closing my teeth down on her areola. Piper made a desperate little whimper, but didn't say anything. When I felt I'd given her enough of a reprimand for her whining I relaxed the pressure of my teeth and went back to just sucking."

"Soon I felt Piper's hand on my pussy, first her fingers skittering around in my juices, and then two fingers sliding inside me while the ball of her thumb made circles around and over my clit. "Oh yes!" I burbled, my mouth half full of milk. In the time it took me to suck a few more mouthfuls from Piper's tit, she had me close to coming. Suddenly, without asking permission, she started moving down my body. Her tit was pulled out of my mouth with a pop, and I made a wordless, complaining groan. But I had an idea where she was headed, so I didn't protest all that much. Her head moved down the length of me, pausing at my face to give me a little kiss, then pausing again to lick one of my nipples, then gliding down and down until she was positioning herself between my spread legs with her face over my pussy."

"Then her mouth was on me, her tongue and lips caressing and teasing my clit as her two fingers stayed inside me, pumping in and out. I lay there moaning and sighing and making all sorts of feel-good noises. For a while I would occasionally mumble something like "eat me, you bitch," just to remind her that I was in charge, but soon I was too distracted to keep that up. I had my eyes closed and my head arched back when the delicious sensations on my pussy changed. There was still something warm and soft that was delicately nudging at my clit, driving me closer and closer to coming, but it didn't feel like a tongue any more. I lifted my head and looked down."

"Piper was smiling back up at me, her brownhair a wild halo around her head, and she was pressing her right tit to my pussy. She had it cupped in her hand - the hand that didn't have two fingers inside my cunt - and she was moving it around and around so that her nipple kept sliding from side to side over my clit. I noticed also that she was squeezing her breast, her fingers rhythmically pressing furrows into her skin, and I realized that all the warm wetness I was feeling there wasn't just my own pussy juices. She was milking herself against my cunt as she used her breast and nipple to fondle me. "How's this, Sweetie?" she asked. "You like?"

"I couldn't speak; I just let out a guttural moan, hunching my belly upward to try to press my cunt harder against Piper's tit. But she responded by pulling away from me, lifting her breast until it was no longer touching me. I was about to howl a complaint, but then I saw what she was doing: She had her fingers behind her nipple now, and she was milking herself more emphatically, and I could see and feel the little jets of milk spraying against my clit and cunt lips."

"That did it for me. I yelled out another, louder moan and dropped my head back onto the quilt-covered floor with a thump. After that I'm not sure what I did; I vaguely remember hearing my own voice moaning - or screaming - a few more times, and I think I thrashed around some, twisting my body this way and that and waving my hands in the air like I was fending off invisible bugs.

"Some length of time after that I opened my eyes and saw Piper looking down at my face. "Wow," she said. "That was something! You squirted - from your vagina, I mean. You got me right in the face!" She giggled. "You never used to do that!"

"Oh... yeah, that happens sometimes when I have a really big orgasm." I wasn't sure if I should feel embarrassed or not."

"I've never been able to female-ejaculate," Piper said as she wriggled her body up against mine. "Maybe I will with you today, huh?" She had one hand down at her pussy discretely rubbing herself. I knew she was hinting that she wanted some attention from me - wanted me to get her off - but I pretended to be oblivious. I put my arm behind her head and pulled her close, letting her rest her head in the crook of my shoulder. Then, with my cunt still tingling from my orgasm and my belly full of Piper's milk, I closed my eyes and dozed off."

"It was probably only a few minutes before Piper woke me up again. She was mostly on top of me, straddling my right leg and grinding her pussy against my thigh. I felt the wetness of her open cunt and the bristly curls of her pubic hair on my skin, sliding up and down. "Y- You're so beautiful, Annabeth," she whispered, looking down at me, her brow furrowed. "I want you so much right now!"

"You're a liar, Piper," I said sleepily. "I'm not beautiful - especially not compared to you - and you just want to get off."

"No!" she said, her face getting serious. "I- I mean, I do want to get off... but you are beautiful, Annabeth! You've just always refused to believe that, no matter what anybody says. I would have thought you'd be over that by now, with a handsome guy like Percy being so crazy about you..." her voice trailed off.

"Oh, Percy," I said, rolling my eyes. "You mean my husband? You mean the man who didn't bat an eye about cheating on me by sticking his dick in you the second you spread your legs for him?"

"Piper's chin started trembling, and soon tears were trickling from her eyes. "Y- You said you- you'd forgive us for that!" she said, sniffling.

Her tears seemed real enough, but I couldn't help noticing that she kept on grinding her pussy against my leg. "Yes, I've forgiven you," I chuckled. "But that's not the same thing as forgetting it." Then I jostled her with the arm I had around her. "Okay, lie back and let me take care of you. Let me gobble up that pussy of yours the way I did when we were in school."

"I started to un-entwine myself from Piper's arms and legs, but she stiffened, stopping me. "No," she said. "Not yet. I want to... You said you had milk... Can I...?" She looked down at my breasts.

"Ooh... yeah. That sounds nice," I said. "But remember I don't have much milk in there yet. I'm not a pro like you." Smiling at her, I wrapped my hand around one of her big tits and gave it a friendly shake."

"You will be, I'm sure. You've always had such beautiful, perfect breasts. I used to love sucking on them. And now..." she brought her face so close to mine that our lips brushed. "Now you'll have something for me when I suck." She lowered her head, and gently, teasingly at first, touched her mouth to my left nipple, then closed her lips around it and began sucking."

"For the first two or three minutes I knew she wasn't getting anything, but she kept at it, gently and rhythmically sucking, pulling my nipple into her mouth. And then I felt the beginnings of what they call the let-down reflex. I felt the milk flowing inside me, moving out toward the nipple.

"Oh!" Piper said, keeping her lips close to my breast. "There it is! It's coming!"

"I sighed happily, stroking the back of Piper's head. Up until then, Percy had been the only person to nurse on me, and Piper was very different. Percy was typically male in his approach, sucking hard, as if he was in a race to get as much milk out of me as fast as possible. Piper was sweetly gentle by contrast. She let the milk flow into her mouth at its own pace, just giving my nipple an encouraging little tug every now and then."

"I realized with a bit of embarrassment that I had been more like Percy when I was nursing from Piper - hungry, demanding, just sucking hard and taking what I wanted from her. But one way Piper was much like my husband was in how much she was enjoying herself. I heard her breath coming faster and faster through her nose, saw her body squirming as she ground her pussy against the hand she had between her legs."

"She lifted her head, looking up at me through half-closed eyes. There was some un-swallowed milk in her mouth, and she let it dribble down over her chin. "God, you're delicious, Annabeth!" she gasped. "Your milk is much better than mine!"

"No it's not," I said. "I don't think there's any difference at all."

"There is! I must eat too much spicy food, or garlic, or something. But really, yours is better - here, I'll show you." And she lowered her head to my breast again and gave me a few more gentle sucks to encourage the flow. After she had a mouthful, she let go of my nipple and started moving upward until her face was poised over mine. I knew what she had in mind, so I opened my mouth and waited. She lowered her head until her closed lips were between my open ones, and then I felt the warm milk spilling into my mouth."

"But then, before I could close my lips, Piper was kissing me, passionately, frantically. Her open lips pressed hard to mine, and her tongue went deep inside my mouth, thrashing, writhing, sparring against my tongue, churning up the mouthful of milk we were sharing. After a long while she lifted her face again. "You see?" she said. "Doesn't that taste better than mine?"

"I was out of breath, dazed by the frenzied energy of Piper's kiss. The milk I was supposed to be tasting was forgotten, partly swallowed and partly spilled out the corners of my mouth and wetting my face. "If you say so," I said. "Now let's get you off with a nice orgasm before you explode, okay?"

"Okay, yeah." She panted. "Let's do sixty-nine." Without waiting for me to answer she was moving over me, turning end for end. But instead of positioning herself with her pussy over my mouth, she stopped with her breasts hanging above my face. Grinning, she dropped her head to look at me along the gap between our bodies. "Booby sixty-nine!" she said, giggling. "We can nurse on each other at the same time! Then after that we'll go on to pussy-sixty-nine."

"I said, "Oh," but that wasn't my answer to Piper's suggestion. It was a reaction to the feeling of her soft lips once again on my nipple - my right one this time - and also to the sight of her beautiful, perfect breasts swaying heavily over my face. Both of her nipples were oozing milk, and it was dripping down onto random parts of my face. "Jesus, Piper," I whispered, lifting my head up and catching one of her dripping teats between my lips."

"I tried to be slow and teasingly gentle in my nursing, the way Piper was with me, but after a few seconds I gave it up. I just didn't have it in me. I was hungry, ravenous, for her milk, and I sucked hard, gulping it down. We stayed like that for a while, each of us occasionally switching from one breast to the other. Sometimes I would get so caught up in the feeling of Piper sucking on me that I would let off on my own nursing, and other times the reciprocal seemed to be true for her."

"Finally, perhaps because the relatively meager supply of milk in my breasts was running out, Piper released my nipple and started creeping down my body. Soon I felt her mouth lightly pressing my cunt lips, kissing me gently at first, then pressing down more firmly with her lips and tongue. Naturally this meant that Piper's pussy was over my face, so I lifted my head and started licking her. It wasn't long before I lost that train of thought, however; I was too swept away by the pleasure Piper's mouth was giving me. I dropped my head back onto the quilt and lay there twitching and moaning as she went on slathering her tongue over my clit while her fingers played with my cunt lips and plunged deep inside me. When I came, some unthinking reflex cause me to throw both arms around Piper's hips, lift my face up tight to her pussy, and latch my lips around her clit as if it was a nipple. I think I stayed like that for quite a while."

"As I came down from my orgasm, I realized that I was rhythmically sucking on Piper's swollen pink pearl, and I heard Piper's voice, softly laughing as she spoke: "That feels really nice, Annabeth, but I don't think you're going to get any milk out of that part of me."

"I rolled out from under her, feeling a little embarrassed. Then I gave her a shove or two to get her on her back. "Alright, you," I said, making my voice hard and serious, "we're going to give you an orgasm if it kills you. So what do you want? What will it take to get you off?"

"Piper grinned slyly up at me, wriggling around on her back and making herself comfortable. Then she reached up and took my right hand in hers. She held my hand in front of her breast, put the fingers of her free hand to her nipple, and began squirting her milk all over my hand. The milk spraying out of her was thick and opaquely white now; the past hour or so of our fun had drained out all the thinner foremilk, and now she was giving creamy, fat-rich hindmilk. Even with all the nursing and sucking and milk-drinking I'd already done, the look of all that delicious whiteness made my mouth water."

"As she sprayed her milk onto my hand, Piper was smearing it around, getting it all over every finger and up to my wrist. "Now," she said, moving my dripping hand down toward her pussy, "fuck me."

"Like this?" I asked, sliding two fingers into her, slowly pushing them in as far as they would go. I was sitting beside her, and as I began pumping my fingers in and out of her, I swung one leg and then the other over her thigh and settled into a kneeling position in front of her cunt."

"Mm-hm," Piper said, smiling. "Like that, only more." She reached down to my hand and with a few nudges and prods, got me to straighten out my ring finger and add it to the two that were fucking her. "Yeah," she said, the word rolling out of her as a satisfied moan. "That's nice."

"So I fucked her with three fingers for a little while, until she made another happy moan that ended with the word "More." So I added in my pinky finger. "That's it," she purred, half-opening her eyes to look at me. "You have some milk left, don't you Sweetie? Use your milk to keep it nice and wet down there."

I did as she asked, leaning over her and using my free hand to pump milk out of one tit and then the other, spraying it over her cunt and the fingers I was fucking her with. My tits were nearly empty, so like Piper, the milk I was giving was at its thickest and creamiest, and it coated my hand almost like a layer of white paint. I had my four fingers rolled together in a roughly cylindrical shape, and I was sliding my thumb over Piper's clit as I pumped my fingers in and out of her, each in-thrust pushing through the opening of her cunt until the width of my hand at the knuckles stopped it from going any deeper."

"Another purring, rumbling moan came from Piper. "Come on Annabeth," she said. "Don't be so fucking gentle. Fuck me hard, like Percy did. Give it to me good, just like your husband did when he shoved his big, fat cock into me."

I froze. What the fuck? What had happened to the sniffling, contrite Piper, begging me to forgive her? Now the bitch was goading me, rubbing her seduction of Percy in my face, teasing me with it. It was as if she was deliberately trying to make me angry."

"And it was working. "You fucking whore," I growled, and I jammed my hand up hard into her cunt, hoping to make it hurt. Piper's body was jostled by the thrust and she let out a little gasp, and - to my surprise - my hand fell into her past the knuckles. Only my thumb was outside her, and it was only that extended thumb that stopped my hand from sliding into her cunt up to the wrist."

"Piper lifted her head off the quilt to look down at her pussy. "Yeah!" she panted. "Now your thumb! Put it all in there! Fuck me! Fuck me!" She dropped her head back down and lay with her arms flat to the floor, her elbows bent and her fists up beside her head, as if she were manacled to a slab in a medieval torture chamber. A short, mocking laugh came from deep in her throat. "You should have seen Percy's face the first time I put my boob in front of him and asked him to suck on it. He was like a little boy on Christmas morning! And later, when I lay down on this quilt and spread my legs and showed him my pussy... His cock got so big, so hard! He couldn't wait to-"

"You fucking cunt!" I yelled, drowning her out. I folded my thumb in with my fingers and rammed my hand up at her. Again her body was shaken, but my hand didn't go in. I was glad. I wanted this to last a while; I wanted to make sure it caused her some pain. Over and over I shoved my hand up hard, and over and over I watched Piper's body quiver with the impact, her tits sloshing around on her chest, her hair fanning out as her head rolled back against the quilt again and again. "Cunt!" I bellowed again, rotating my wrist and leaning lower over her so I could get more leverage behind my jabbing fist."

"With each pounding thrust of my hand, Piper would wince, her mouth snapping open and sucking in a breath. But who can tell the facial contortions of pain from those of sexual pleasure? In my anger, I felt sure that she was feeling only pleasure, and that made me all the more furious. I let out an inarticulate growling shout, and reached up to her breast with my left hand. I closed my fingers over it, gouging them into the springy flesh. At the same time I gave one more twisting thrust with my right hand... and it went into her. All the way into her, up to my wrist."

"All was silence for a moment. Piper was lying twisted, her upper body half-rolled onto her right side - no doubt in reaction to my hand mauling her breast on that side - and her ass still flat to the floor with her knees bent and her thighs splayed open. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her whole face was pinched up. Again, who can tell the facial contortions of pain - or agony - from sexual pleasure - or ecstasy? I released my cruel grip on her breast, and as I did so she began to speak, very softly: "Oh god," she said, and then again, faster and faster: "Oh god, oh god oh god oh god oh god god..."

"Piper?" I said, feeling worried. Was she having an attack of some kind? A seizure?

Then, explosively, she was screaming, obviously in orgasm. She brought a hand up and jammed her fist against her mouth and kept screaming, her body convulsing and curling in on itself. The hand that I had buried in her cunt may as well have been in a vice. It was trapped in there and was being squeezed so hard I could feel the bones grinding together."

"Her orgasm went on and on. Milk was spraying out of both of her tits, coming out in dozens of tiny jets that arced up in all random directions like a cheaply-made lawn sprinkler. Eventually the slow rhythm of her convulsive twitches segued into a less violent but shorter-frequency shudder, accompanied by an "RrrRrrRrrRrr" sound from her mouth. She rolled onto her side and brought her knees up toward her chest, yanking and twisting my arm as she did so. "Jesus Christ, Piper," I grumbled, wondering how long it would be before I could extract my hand from the crushing grip of her cunt."

"But after a span of time, she finally seemed to be winding down. The shuddering tremors that shook her became slower and intermittent, and the spastic rigidity of her body softened. Her face relaxed, her mouth falling open with a final sighing moan, and her limbs went loose and slumped against the floor, succumbing to gravity. Even the flow of milk from her nipples slowed, becoming a dribble instead of a spray. And my hand, finally, was released by her cunt. I slipped it out of her inert body and opened and closed my fingers a few times, making sure they still worked."

"I sat up and looked down at Piper. She seemed to be completely unconscious, so limp and still that I watched her for a few seconds to make sure she was breathing. She was curled up loosely on her side, her exquisite brown air a tangled cloud around her head, her big breasts lolling against each other (a slow drip of milk still coming from the nipple that wasn't pressed to the quilt), her long, muscular legs leading up to her perfectly rounded hips and ass..."

"The whole mish-mash of emotions I'd been feeling about her lately seemed to crowd into my head at once, chasing each other around in circles. I watched her breathing slowly through her parted lips, and the contrast of complete innocence and sex-goddess carnality made me laugh out loud. I stroked her hip lovingly a few times, like I was petting a dog. "Goddamnit, you beautiful bitch," I said softly, "no wonder Percy couldn't resist fucking you."


	3. Chapter 3

On the afternoon of next Saturday, Percy came home from visiting a client, calling out "Hello" from the front door before going into his home office to drop off his briefcase and laptop. "You home, Annabeth?" he yelled as he came back into the hallway. Then he turned the corner into the living room, and snapped to a stop like he'd walked into a glass wall."

"I'd invited Piper over, and she and I were naked on the floor, on that well-used quilt. Piper and I had timed things so that he "caught" us in the act, with me leaning over and sucking on her breast. "Hi Honey," I said, turning to face him with a trickle of milk artfully running down my chin. "Look who's here. Piper's tits were feeling kind of swollen, so I was helping her out." I put my hand around Piper's left breast, positioning my fingers behind the nipple. "See?" I said innocently, squeezing out a squirt of milk in my husband's direction. "You don't mind if I suck on my friend's tits, do you Honey?"

"Whatever else you might say about Percy, he's not a man who's slow on the uptake. He looked at the two of us for a couple of seconds, blinked once or twice, and then said in a soft, calm voice, "No, I don't mind, Annabeth. I think it's great!" And he went over to the easy chair that faced us and dropped into it, making himself comfortable.

"I guess he wants to watch," I giggled to Piper. "What a pervert, huh? I wouldn't be surprised if he takes his dick out and starts jerking off!"

"Piper laughed along with me, and we went back to what we were doing. We nursed from each other, we squirted milk on each other's tits, we rolled around one atop the other, our breasts mashed together and our skin slippery with milk, we fingered and licked each other. At some point we ended up in what Piper had called "booby sixty-nine," with her lying on her back and me over her, each of us sucking on the other's nipples. I was lost in the twin ecstasies of nursing and being nursed upon - and in the strangely complementary pleasures of sexual delight and maternal nurturing. I felt like I was floating on a warm, white sea of physical joy."

"And then there were strong hands on my hips, and the big, round head of a cock nudging at the entrance to my cunt. I can't say this was a complete surprise - I'd gotten into my current ass-in-the-air position with the vague hope that my husband would take it as an invitation. But oh, what a sweet, delicious pleasure it was to feel that beloved, familiar cock sliding into me at the same time that Piper was nursing milk from my tit, and I was taking milk from hers."

"Percy finished his first in-stroke, giving me that hard little nudge into my deepest limits, and in spite of myself I lifted my head with a gasp, losing my hold on Piper's nipple. I moaned deeply, ending with a little laugh. "That feels so good, Honey," I said. "But are you sure you wouldn't rather be sticking that thing into Piper here? I mean, just look at her -" I reached my hand out, running it along her stomach and toward her crotch. "Just look at this flat tummy, those long, beautiful legs... just look at the gorgeous brown hair around her sweet pussy..."

"Percy shifted his grip on my hips, holding me tight and hard as he drew his cock most of the way out of me and then slowly pushed it back in. "You're the beautiful one here, Baby," he said, "and you're the only one I want to fuck."

"Mmmm," I purred, smiling a smile of perfect contentment as I lowered my mouth back to Piper's breast. It was good to hear my husband say those words, and I knew that on some level he even meant them. But I was pretty sure that in time I'd be able to convince him to fuck Piper too. And as he started giving me his cock with faster and harder thrusts, I was already thinking about other fucking-plus-nursing positions the three of us could get into."


End file.
